<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Battle by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758380">After Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Huntress (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Battle, Post-Coital Cuddling, Regeneration, Rope Bondage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Robin and Huntress Relieve Themselves of tension after battle</p><p>Tim Drake / Helena Bertinelli Pairing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli &amp; Tim Drake, Helena Bertinelli/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/gifts">virus21</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts">Phillipe363</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim Drake woke with a gasp. He looked around him, realising he was in unfamiliar surroundings. It was a nice enough apartment, very tidy, but it wasn't his and he had no idea how he got here. "Oh you're awake," a familiar sweet voice said.</p><p>Tim turned his head to see Helena Bertinelli, better  known as Huntress, his beautiful vigilante friend. Tim glanced down at himself, realising he was only in a pair of boxers. "Sorry I had to take your uniform off to make sure you were alright. You could have been badly hurt." Helena smiled. Tim felt his heart racing, looking around the room for his clothes but seeing no sign of them. He remembered now: teaming up with Huntress to fight Blockbuster - being caught in falling debris in the battle then... Nothing. He must have been knocked out cold. Helena had brought him back here to recover. He looked back at her with a smile and swallowed hard - she wasn't exactly dressed either.</p><p>Helena was standing there in a very loose half-vest and a pair of tiny black panties. She saw Tim's discomfort. "What?" She asked sincerely, "isn't this how girls dress at home?" Tim paused: "not usually when they have visitors." Helena's face fell - "oh. I thought since we were friends you would be comfortable with it. I can go put my costume back on if-"</p><p>"No," Tim cut her off a little too quickly. "It's fine, really," he smiled, running a hand through his messy black hair. "It's not like I'm any more dressed" he grinned. Helena's eyes glanced down at his toned bare chest. She smirked slightly. "No you're not," she agreed, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Are you alright now Tim?" She asked, "I can check you over again if you'd like?"</p><p>"Are you alright?" Tim countered, "how did the rest of the fight go without me?" Helena laughed: "I kicked that monkey's ass obviously." Tim grinned. "I might have been hit at some point and not noticed," Helena admitted, "it's hard to tell when your skin is bulletproof if it's been grazed." Without thinking, Tim put his hand on her shoulder, Helena looked him straight in the eye. "Maybe I should check you over..." Tim tested. "Maybe you should," Helena answered immediately.</p><p>Tim's hand slid up from her shoulder to her cheek, his thumb stroking it softly. "Say ah," he ordered. "Ah!" Helena announced, opening her mouth wide. Tim's lips crashed into hers and his tongue slid inside her open mouth exploring. Helena's eyes widened then fluttered shut as she moaned into the kiss. Tim licked his lips as he broke away, grinning from ear to ear. She tasted like strawberries. "That's how we usually thank girls for looking after us when they're dressed like that." "You're welcome," Helena replied, "now get over here and finish the job." She pulled him back into the snog, both of them grinning like idiots.</p><p>Their lips danced, and Helena's hands dragged slowly down Tim's bare chest, her nails scraping teasingly against his skin. He felt her pushing him down onto his back with impossible strength and straddling his waist. She didn't release his lips even to breathe.</p><p>They both gasped for breath when she finally broke the kiss. His hands were resting on her thighs, which were clamped to his sides. He stroked the soft flesh with his thumbs. Helena was grinning down at him. Tim let his hands slide up to her hips, squeezing them possessively. Helena bit down on her bottom lip excitedly. Slowly, he rolled her vest up and over her head, discarding it eagerly. She wasn't wearing a bra. They were equal now: both in their underwear alone. She was still on top though.</p><p>She gently rocked her hips against him and he groaned. Gentle was a relative term for Huntress. "Helena," he whispered lustily. She looked at him wide-eyed and innocent and he smirked. "Where's my utility belt?" With a little bit of gentle persuasion, Tim persuaded Helena to fetch it for him. She was intrigued to see what he was going to use it for. He glanced up at her as he clicked open one of the compartments, a green glow shining from inside.</p><p>Helena watched as he pulled out a load of thin wiry rope. It didn't take Tim much effort to grasp both her wrists and pin them behind her back. He coiled the restraint around her wrists, binding together behind her back, tightly.</p><p>"Is this how normal girls like it?" Helena questioned tentatively. Tim hesitated: "it's not for everyone," he admitted, "but I think you'll like it." He grabbed a fistful of her long dark hair and reeled it back. Helena yelped, feeling the roots pulling at her forehead in a way she almost never got to feel. Tim had her helpless body pressed against him now, facing the wall as his arms slithered around her and grasped her heaving naked breasts. "Told you," he hissed in her ear and she moaned as he squeezed her firm boobs hard.</p><p>She'd never had the soft silk-like skin of her breasts feel so vulnerable in a man's grasp. She was moaning as he rolled the mounds against her chest, working them hard. Then he slid fingertips teasingly further to pinch her nipples and she gasped. He pulled her aching nipples taut, holding them there mercilessly. Helena's eyes watered as he twisted them sharply. When he released them she let out a sigh of relief. "Like it?" He asked cautiously. "Loving it," she breathed out.</p><p>Tim's hands slid down over her flat stomach, and his right hand slid under her tight black panties. Helena breathed out as she felt the tip of his middle finger dip into her entrance. Tim smirked cockily as he pressed the full finger inside and heard her gasp. Helena was trembling as he rocked it back and forth into her, flexing his wrist to get deeper.</p><p>He drew his hand back and Helena sighed deeply. With a grin, Tim held the finger to her face. She glanced back at him. He gently pushed her head towards it and Huntress got the message. She sucked his wet finger clean for him.</p><p>God Tim was loving this. The things he'd dreamed of doing to this girl and here she finally was, tied up against the wall in her knickers, entirely his. His Huntress. Every teenage boys and her students had desires and fantasies based around the gorgeous antiheroine. But Tim wasn't just a teenage boy, he was the Robin that meticulously planned everything. He had a notebook at home with a list of situations he might find himself in with her and what to do in them.</p><p>He was pretty confident nobody had ever had such control over Helena before, never made her feel this... Vulnerable. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to do something to her nobody had ever done before. Give her a new experience she'd associate entirely with him. He wanted to make her truly his. He was sure Helena wouldn't object to the idea.</p><p>Helena bit down on her bottom lip as he pressed his hands to her ass-cheeks, squeezing roughly through the thin blue fabric. Her small firm buttocks proved perfect fits for his soft but rough hands. Helena risked a glance back over her shoulder to watch as Tim then brought his right hand to his mouth and licked the fingertips. Then he plunged that hand into her panties from behind and Helena cried out as he started to finger her tight puckered asshole.</p><p>His index finger was inside her rear end and he could feel from how inhumanly tight she was that nobody had ever used this fuckhole before. Helena hadn't expected him to use her anus like this and she found herself blushing bright red as she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a squeal of pain and pleasure. Just to really torment her, Tim forced her rear entrance apart further and jammed his middle finger in there too.</p><p>Two fingers was stretching Helena's anus painfully and she was whimpering. She was actually whimpering. Helena had never whimpered before in her life. Tim was brutal, keeping his fingers imbedded in her like the sword in the stone, and moving them ever so slightly in and out. Helena's eyes were watering and she felt her eyes rolling back. Then she felt Tim grab a fistful of her hair again and reel her back, his mouth diving to her neck and planting little love bites along it. He came to nibble on her earlobe and whispered: "still loving it?" She couldn't manage to form words so she squeaked out "uh huh"</p><p>"You're really gonna love this bit then," he grinned from ear to ear as he released his grip on his hair and his hand retreated from her knickers. Helena gulped down air with relief but she knew she only had a moment's respite. Tim ran a hand through his messy black hair, sizing her up in his eyes.</p><p>He reached for the rope binding her wrists together behind her back and she wondered if he was about to untie her, but he was checking they were still secure. He tightened her restraints even more, almost cutting off the blood flow to her hands. She'd never felt more alive. "What are you going to do to me now?" She breathed out.</p><p>He laughed as an answer and sat down on her bed. Helena yelped as he yanked her onto his lap. She could feel his erection through his underwear - bolt upright and huge. He repositioned her so she wasn't just sat on his lap, she was bent over it, rear up in the air, head facing down to the floor. One hand grabbed her hair again, pulling it back like a ponytail, holding her in position. The other hand rested on her ass-cheeks, rubbing gently. Slowly, he folded back her panties, easing them down just enough to leave her butt nude and exposed. He rubbed the soft smooth skin of her rear end teasingly as he finally answered her question. "Spank the hell out of you."</p><p>He kneaded her naked buttocks roughly, warming up the skin, treasuring the high pitched mewls of pleasure Helena made as he did. Then he started to slap her ass. Helena's gasps and moans filled the room as she writhed slightly in his grasp, rubbing against the tent in his boxers. The palm of his hand made harsh contact with her ass over and over, turning the skin glowing red, a beautiful contrast to her usual golden tanned skin colour. He ran his hand across the sore skin, providing a little gentle relief, before smacking it again.</p><p>It had been a harsh excruciating pain for Helena when the spanking started, but that soon melted into stinging sensations of pleasure. Helena could feel her nipples hardening and she could feel how wet she was as his hand shot more vibrations into her trembling ass-cheeks.</p><p>The way her back arched and she edged even closer to him each time he placed a harsh smack was arousing Tim more and more. The small whimpers she made each time he slapped her rear end went straight to his groin. She was rubbing herself against his manhood harder and harder without even realising it. He was using a pattern of kneads and smacks against her now that was making her mewl softly and whimper in a higher pitch than he knew she could reach, the red spreading further and further. His arousal was so heightened now that he was almost in pain. He needed relief.</p><p>He pulled Helena back up by her hair to eye level with him and his lips crashed into hers, fuelled by desperate lust. Helena kissed him back without restraint. Slowly he lowered her onto her back on the bed. He was laid on top of the naked older woman now, their bodies pressed tightly together as he snogged her. He broke the kiss, breathing hard. "I did," she breathed out. He raised an eyebrow: "did what?" She grinned: "really love that bit."</p><p>"Helena," he sighed, and she looked confused as he started to loosen the rope to free her hands, "I need you to do something for me." He actually looked nervous about asking. Helena smiled: he was so cute. She brushed her newly freed hand against the bulge in his underwear, making him groan. "Don't worry," she whispered, tugging his boxers down and sliding down his body herself, "I know exactly what you need..." Tim almost choked as he felt her lips press around his hyper-erect shaft.</p><p>Helena's nails scraped along his balls, making Tim genuinely tremble. Her lips were pressed around his tip in an tight O shape. Her head slowly lowered, dragging her tongue roughly down his shaft. More and more of his throbbing erection disappeared into her mouth. She cupped his sack and started to squeeze. Tim groaned. He had no control now.</p><p>Huntress was grinning as she started to bob up and down, sucking long and hard on his rock hard cock. There was nothing restraining her now so she had to be careful not to actually hurt him, but it meant she could suck his cock harder than any girl ever would have managed. She could tell she was doing it right from the noises he was making.</p><p>Helena couldn't resist playing with him though. He jumped when she slapped his balls, and groaned at the pain. She giggled, tickling them gently to say sorry. Her tongue danced on his shaft, twisting around it and twirling it in her mouth. Her hand left his balls and her fingertips pressed at his anus. His eyes widened, "Helena!" He yelped in protest, but she dragged her teeth along his erection to distract him, making him moan. Her index finger pressed into his ass and he cried out.</p><p>He'd claimed her this way, she wanted the same for him. The same mixture of uncomfortable pain and pleasure. The same ownership. The same control. She was more merciful than him with only one finger inside him, pumping in and out of his butt, while her head bobbed more forcefully up and down on his dick, strands of her hair tickling his cock as she did. "Oh god," he cried out.</p><p>Helena pulled her finger out and her head back just as Tim's climax struck. A jet of sticky white cum hit Helena in the face, splattering across her features and into her hair. She just grinned, wiping the worst of it away. "Is that how girls your age do it?" She asked with a fake innocent smile. "No," Tim breathed out, "but it's how we do it from now on."</p><p>Tim slumped down on the bed, running a hand through his messy black hair and breathing hard. Helena wiped her face clean with a tissue then turned to look at him. He could still see flecks of white in her golden hair that she'd missed. He smirked but said nothing. Her hips started to sway and his cock jumped up as he realised what she was doing: she was dancing for him.</p><p>He watched, semi-hard again straight away, as she stretched her arms up to the ceiling then slowly dragged them down her body. Her hips kept rocking from side to side, her movements slick and smooth like a snake. She stepped towards him slowly, getting closer and closer. She dropped in front of him, sticking out her ass towards him and slowly straightening up again. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her sexy still-red ass. She moaned lustfully.</p><p>This time when she dropped, she was facing him. Her hands came down on his thighs in a slap, then started to rub up and down seductively. She looked up at him, biting down on her bottom lip. He groaned. God, how could he resist this? She turned away again and sat down on his lap. As she rubbed herself against him, she felt his erection rapidly hardening. Grinding her ass against his lap, she knew he was ready again. "Are you going to fuck me, Tim?" She whispered. "Yes," he grunted through gritted teeth. "When?" She moaned.</p><p>He suddenly flipped the situation, bending her over the bed with him stood behind her, her ass upright in the air. Before Helena could react, he'd grabbed both her wrists, wrenched them behind her back and tied them again with the rope. He wanted her weak enough to feel every second of this. He grabbed her dark hair and yanked it back harshly til she was looking at him: "as soon as you beg," he growled.</p><p>Helena was so ready for this now. "Please sir," she whimpered - she thought the sir would be a nice touch - "please fuck me. Please." The tip of his cock pressed against her rear entrance. Helena wasn't expecting him to use that entrance but she really should have. Still lubricated from his last ejaculation, Tim thrust into her ass, harder and harder until he was embedded deep inside. Helena was screaming.</p><p>His huge erection pounded her tight trembling ass ruthlessly. His right hand stayed gripping her long dark hair. His left hand found its way underneath her and tormented her clit: poking, scratching, stroking and pinching her pussy before getting lost in her silky wet folds. Helena was trembling so hard and yelping with pain and pleasure, her eyes watering, her skin coated in layers of sweat as he fucked her.</p><p>His pelvis smacked against her ass-cheeks over and over. His erection throbbed inside her, stretching her tight little fuckhole as far as it would go. Her cunt ached in his grip, already orgasming, leaving his fingers soaking wet. He was close himself, buried inside her, but determined to get a more good thrusts in. Helena's legs flailed as best they could while her whole body writhed beneath him, and she was shrieking as he nailed her ass with everything he had. He cried out as he climaxed.</p><p>He slumped down on the bed next to her and untied the rope around her wrists. Immediately, Helena's arms flew around his shoulders and her naked sweaty aching body was on top of his, and she was snogging the shit out of him. She paused only to gulp down some air and he grinned: "is that how girls your age do it?" She looked down at him, licking her lips: "it is now."</p><p>She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her sore red ass, smiling slightly. "Well I don't know about Blockbuster, but I think I might have left a bruise." He spanked her again one last time just to be sure. She yelped then she smiled. "Shut up and come here, boy wonder," and with that she attached her lips to his for the foreseeable future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>